


Burning Questions

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually Happens Here, Awkward Boners, Cas Gives Foods Blowjobs, Castiel (Supernatural) Has No Gag Reflex, Castiel (Supernatural) is Not Innocent, Deepthroating, Food, Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Licking, M/M, Multi, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), No Sex, Other, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Unrequited Love, WinCasWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Right after Sam and Dean admit their unrequited feelings for Cas to each other, the ex-angel recruits them to answer a perfectly innocent, newly-human-problems type question: what’s a gag reflex?





	Burning Questions

Sam couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was supposed to be cataloging old magical items from one of the bunker’s storerooms, but it was hard to focus on number designations right now. He and Dean had had a few beers in the motel room on the way back from a hunt the other day, and the truth had just slipped out, and now they both knew the other knew.

The Winchester brothers both had a thing for their resident angel. 

Ex-angel, technically. One day Cas realized he needed to pee, and he remembered that from being briefly human last time. Only nobody had stolen his grace this time, it was just gone. It must have been so damaged that it had been fading for years.

Human or angel, Cas was attractive as hell, and Sam loved how he could somehow be both naive and sarcastic at the same time. Add a ridiculous amount of ancient knowledge and a genuinely good heart, and Cas was one of a kind. 

Unfortunately, Dean could see that, too. The brothers didn’t want to fight over Cas, and they were pretty sure he would just squint at them and ask if they were joking if they both confessed feelings for him at this point, so they’d decided not to say anything for now. They had enough drama in their lives already. Besides, Cas was human now, so maybe he’d like to live some other way than the hunter life. Neither of them could offer that.

It was too early in the morning for thoughts this deep.

Sam turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen, still lugging the lumpy canvas bag of hexed geodes (yes, those were a thing) he’d been bringing to the library to research. He just needed a cup of coffee, then maybe he could focus on actual work instead of on Cas.

“You could put the old dusty crap down to eat, Sammy, it’ll wait for you.” Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, toasting him with his coffee mug. Sam tried not to feel awkward looking at him, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m just here for coffee.”

“Oh, me too,” Dean said, in a tone of voice that was really saying ‘suuure.’ “’Cause we’re both not hanging around the microwave, Cas’s favorite place to visit, to say hi to him when he walks in.” 

Yeeeah, they didn’t WANT to fight over Cas, but actually not fighting over Cas was easier said than done. 

As if on cue, footsteps sounded from the doorway. Both brothers turned to glance as Castiel stepped into the room. They expected him to make a beeline for the fridge; it was a bit awkward when he paused instead, blue eyes turning to one brother and then the other.

“Good morning, Sam, Dean,” he greeted them seriously. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said overly-casually, taking a big sip of his coffee. Sam tried not to roll his eyes, turning to their ex-angel with a small smile.

“Hi, Cas. How’s your day going?”

Looking at the big canvas bag of geodes Sam was still hugging under one arm, Cas shrugged and started toward the fridge. 

“It’s going okay. A bit confusing.” He pulled out a bag of frozen burritos from the microwave, turning to face Sam and Dean and holding them up grimly. “Can either of you eat one of these in two bites?”

Dean snorted. 

“Look, I eat fast, but even I would probably gag trying to eat that in two bites.” 

Cas turned to Sam, who shrugged and nodded in agreement with Dean.

“Yeah, Cas, that’s a human thing you’ll have to get used to — having a gag reflex,” he said sheepishly. 

Cas froze and slowly looked down at the bag of burritos. His brows furrowed and his eyes squinted in that “processing” face he made when something confused him.

“What’s a gag reflex?”

“Uhhhh.” Sam glanced quickly at Dean, who held up his hands to tap out of this particular topic. Of course. 

“Sammy’s a walking dictionary, I bet he’s got the definition memorized,” Dean told Cas. Helpfully. 

Annoyed, Sam turned to Cas to deny it, but the guy’s blue eyes were so hopeful and curious that he just couldn’t do it.

“Uh, so, gag reflex,” Sam began awkwardly. He caught a little snort of laughter from Dean and shot him a frown before turning back to Cas. The ex-angel was paying careful attention to him. That was kind of nice. He was still curious, even as old as he was, and it was one of the things Sam loved about him. 

“Does it involve eating?” Cas speculated, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes — no — kind of?” Sam laughed awkwardly, hugging the geode bag closer. “There’s a spot in the back of your throat that makes you gag if you touch it. When you gag, it’s called the gag reflex. It’s there to keep you from choking on things — it makes you throw up or gag instead of letting things, uh, go further down your throat.” 

Quote unquote.

Castiel sat the burrito bag on the counter and pulled one of them out. It was a pretty large kind of frozen burrito, probably a good five inches long, inch and a half wide — why was he thinking about the size of the damned burritos in this much detail? 

“I can almost swallow one of these whole,” Cas informed Sam seriously, “And I have never gagged while eating them.”

Sam felt his face heating up just imagining that. 

“Uh, well, you know,” he chuckled nervously, “Maybe the spot that makes you gag is a little, uh, further back.” 

“Maybe,” Cas said, and plunked the burrito on top of the bag on the counter. Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look as the guy turned and opened the freezer again. Sam tried not to swallow noticeably as he saw the Rocket popsicle in Castiel’s hand when he turned back around. 

Dean had made a lot of suggestive jokes about the name of the Rocket pops when they had bought them. Now, as Cas calmly ripped the plastic off and gave the thing a lick, Sam could see so much regret on his brother’s face that he couldn’t really look at him. 

Karma. Awkward, awkward karma.

Comparing the popsicle to the burritos, Cas mused, “This is an inch longer than a burrito.” 

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but was struck speechless when the ex-angel stuck the Rocket pop all the way into his mouth. Like, ALL the way in, deep throating style. 

From the looks of it Cas learned his popsicle test technique from watching porn blowjobs. Thinking about that mouth and those lips in the context of a blowjob had Sam all flustered and turning pink, and he was hugging the geode bag tightly in front of him to hide any physical evidence of that. 

Dean swigged his coffee and avoided looking at either of them.

Sitting the popsicle on the counter, Cas frowned at it. 

“There’s still no reaction anything like gagging,” he said, like this was a bad thing. Who knew, maybe he thought having a gag reflex was part of the human experience and he was missing out. Sam was pretty sure he’d change his tune about that as soon as he did find it.

Castiel looked around the kitchen and went and grabbed a banana from the bunch on the counter.

“Look, it’s not a big deal, Cas,” Dean said hastily, looking very uncomfortable.

Sam seriously considered bolting out the door. The way Cas looked with his mouth open, though, was kind of mesmerizing. Instead of running, Sam stared as the guy swallowed down most of the banana, which was several inches longer than the popsicle. It was also just about the SAME amount of inches as…

Well, as the hard on the poor geodes were finding out about. Sam sent the things a silent apology for defiling them. He should’ve just left, he really should’ve. But, then, Dean should have too, and he was sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee mug covering the bottom half of his face, staring at Cas like a deer in the headlights. 

A very red, flustered deer with freckles.

Cas did not appear to be gagging or choking on the banana any more than he had choked on the other items. Sam was kind of impressed. He was also trying desperately not to think about how Cas would look on his knees on the floor, looking up at Sam while he did that. It wasn’t just the deep throating, either — the popsicle, the banana, they got SUCKED on, and licked, and damn it, Sam was ashamed of how jealous he was of some food items.

Sitting the banana with the other foods, Cas sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes looked a tiny bit teary.

“I don’t know what else to try,” he said, and god damn it, there was a little rough rasp to his voice that took Sam’s breath away. HE wanted to be the reason for that. 

Unfortunately, he was painfully aware of his brother across the counter ALSO wanting to be the reason for that. At least Sam could sympathize. Dean looked miserable over there — sitting in jeans had to be uncomfortable at the moment. The only alternative was to flee the room, though, and then Cas was sure to ask why.

The silence was growing longer and more awkward as Cas stacked a couple burritos on a plate. The popsicle was forgotten melting on the counter, and the banana lay beside it, still wet and gleaming. 

“L-look, Cas, uh,” Sam started, smiling awkwardly, “There’s a small percentage of humans who just…you know, don’t HAVE a gag reflex. Maybe that’s you, huh?” He exchanged a quick glance with Dean, who had a glimmer of hope and gratitude in his eyes. 

Castiel blinked and stuck the plate of burritos into the microwave, punching the time in and hitting the cook button.

“Oh, that. A porn actress I’ve seen has that condition,” he said casually, like he was talking about the weather. Sam wasn’t sure if he turned pinker or got pale or what. Of course — Cas had watched plenty of porn, there was no way he thought giving these foods blowjobs was an innocent thing, right? For that matter, he HAD to be acquainted with gag reflexes.

Did that mean he was teasing them on purpose…?

For a long moment, nothing but the microwave’s humming filled the kitchen. Then it beeped. Then Cas took the plate of burritos out, nodded to both of the brothers, and walked out of the room like absolutely none of this had ever happened.

Sam and Dean took one look at each other and fled the scene. They had some business to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! The idea for this one has been floating around for about a year now, and since I'm still pretty awkward at writing smutty anything I kept putting it off. I hope it was fun to read, LOL. Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
